e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
Chaos is a liquid creature who was once a Chao but was mutated because of exposure to the Master Emerald. He is the "Gaurdian Protector of the Chao". It is said to be composed of Chaos Emerald Energy. He was trapped in the Master Emerald for thousands of years when Eggman released him. He is the initial gaurdian of the Chaos Emerads, Chao and Master Emerald. It can absorb the negative or positive energies of the Chaos Emeralds to change shape, size and powers. Sonic Adventure/DX Chaos was the main villain in Sonic Adventure. He was freed from the Master Emerald by Eggman who was hoping to use Chaos' power to rule the world. Chaos is first seen in the first level of Sonic's Story as Chaos Zero. The police force try shooting him but the bullets just fall off him leaving no affect. Sonic fights Chaos and wins. Chaos turns into a puddle of water and disapears down a drain. Chaos is next seen in the Mystic Ruins in Sonic's (or Tails') story where Eggman steals Tails' Chaos Emerald and gives it to Chaos. Chaos transforms into Chaos 1, Eggman then uses a light to blind Sonic and Tails so they can escape. In Knuckles' story, Eggman finds an Emerald in the hotel and gives it to Chaos turning him into Chaos 2. Knuckles fights him and wins. In the Mystic Ruins in Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' stories Eggman steals two of Sonic's Emeralds and gives them to Chaos. Chaos transforms into Chaos 4 and fights Sonic, Tails or Knuckles. After Eggman steals a Chaos Emerald from both Amy's Flicky and Froogy, he feeds them to Chaos. Chaos transforms into Chaos 6 and takes on Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Big. When Knuckles defeats Chaos 6 he takes all the Emeralds back. In Super Sonic's story, Chaos has reveted to Chaos 0. As a puddle of water he knocks out Eggman on Angel Island (which has fallen into the ocean). Knuckles investigates what happened to Eggman, but Chaos knocks him out too. When Sonic and Tails arrive, Sonic has a flashback and sees Tikal and Chaos emerging from the shrine of Master Emerald. When Sonic comes to, he and Tails run off to the jungle to get the final Emerald out of the Tornado 2. But at the last second Chaos takes it. Back in Station Square, Chaos transforms into Perfect Chaos. The light that gives Sonic flashbacks appears once more. This time it forms Tikal. She tells Sonic about Chaos and says he needs to be sealed back into the Master Emerald right away. The Emeralds that Chaos absorbed fall to the ground. They turn grey and lose thier power. Tails says that Chaos only absorbed the negative energies of the Emeralds and Sonic can use their positive energy. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and flys off to defeat Perfect Chaos. When defeated, Chaos reverts to Chaos 0. His heart is softened and his anger is quenched. Tikal seals herself and Chaos in the Master Emerald again and Chaos is seen disapearing in a bright light. Sonic Adventure 2/Battle Chaos Zero appeared in Sonic Adventure 2 as a multiplayer character. He could only be used in the trasure hunting stages (find three pieces of the Master Emerald). His special moves were: Chaos Impact Rings needed: 20 Effect: Inflict a big shock on the ground and causes an earthquake to trip the opponent. Chaos Strike Rings needed: 40 Effect: Emits a mysterious ripple that damages and paralyzes the opponent for a given time. Chaos Bind Rings needed: 60 Effect: Freezes the air around the opponent and paralyzes the opponent for 30 seconds. Sonic Heroes Chaos never actaully appeared in Sonic Heroes but he was mentioned. When Neo Metal Sonic released Froggy and Chocola he said, "Chaos data, has been copied." and in the cutscene of the Last Story Dr. Eggman said, "It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super srong we can't defeat it!" Neo Metal Sonic copied Chaos' data from Chocola and Froggy's link to Chaos. Sonic Battle Chaos's next appearance is in Sonic Battle, where Knuckles the Echidna claims that Chaos appears when there is an upcoming disaster. When Dr. Eggman threatens the Earth with his Death Egg in the final story, a nearby volcanic crater is flooded, and Chaos emerges. It can then be challenged by the player. Chaos is the strongest playable character in the game (Minus Emerl as he is customizable), but also by far the slowest. Chaos and E-102r Chaos Gamma don't have story mode. Sonic & the Black Knight Chaos never actually appeared in Sonic & the Black Knight but his name was one of the default save file names. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Chaos appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as an ice form of Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos appeared in Dream Figuire Skating and appeared whn the player collected all the Chaos Emeralds. He also appears as Chaos Zero and will send you letters and is a sticker. Chaos' Froms Chaos 1 Chaos 1 is the form of Chaos after absorbing 1 Emerald. He only slightly differs from Chaos 0. He body is larger, and his eyes and brain seem to be slightly larger too. He seems to have some bones in his right arm where he absorbed the Emerald. He briefly appears after the fight against the Egg Hornet and thus never being fought, his powers and ablities are unknown. Knuckles meets Chaos 1 in the hotel before he absorbs another Chaos Emerald and transforms into Chaos 2 Chaos 2 Chaos 2 differs much from Chaos 1. Chaos 2 is taller and more muscular. Now both hands have Emeralds and bones go through both arms. It's head seems to have moved forward, it glowed a bright red and horns grew out of it giving it a strange appearance similar to a hammerhead shark which some consider ugly. It's powers include creating a blue shield around itself, ability to transform into a ball, small orbs or waves of water. Knuckles the Echidna is the only character to fight it. Knuckles fought it in the hotel after it absorbed a Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Tails soon meet Chaos 2 in the Mystic ruins after fighting Knuckles. Eggman gave it two Emeralds and it transformed into Chaos 4. Chaos 3 Chaos most likely has a Chaos 3 form but beacuse he absorbed two Emeralds at once, he skipped this form and moved onto Chaos 4. Chaos 4 Chaos changed dramatically when he absorbed four Chaos Emeralds. He changed into a shark-like creature with fins sharp as razors. It fights Sonic, Knuckles and Tails in a pond in the Mystic Ruins only to be defeated. It's new powers include ablity to shoot energy waves, high speed swimming, water explosions and transforming into four balls that bounce toward the player. The Emeralds inside him are located in his stomach now. Big the Cat encounters Chaos 4 before it transforms into Chaos 6. He aborbs his tail and the Emerald from Froggy and the Flicy and transforms into Chaos 6. Chaos 5 Chaos 5 exists but since Chaos 4 absorbed two Emeralds at once he skipped this form and transformed into Chaos 6. Chaos 6 Chaos changed considerably after absorbing six Emeralds. He changed from a human-like creature to a 25-foot tall scorpion creature. It also has 8+ eyes a head similar to a bulldog and a mouth with razor sharp teeth. It's tail forms a pendulum which he uses for attacks. Chaos grew armor when it transformed to Chaos 6 as it could not be damaged by attacking it's head as his brain was unexposed. The only way to damage Chaos 6 is to freeze it and then strike it. Sonic and Knuckles fight Chaos 6 and Big fishes for Froggy from the inside of him. Chaos' new powers include powerful shock waves and inhaling and eating enemies. He can also make his body extend as spears to damage others. The Emeralds are now located around all of his body. Perfect Chaos After absorbing the negative energies of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos will become a giant snake-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's known as Perfect Chaos (sometimes mistakenly called Chaos 7). At the base of its snake-like body seems to be a huge whirlpool and cyclone. It has large tentacles extending from its base. Perfect Chaos's new powers include creating small tornadoes, firing clusters of yellow and pink fireballs, and firing a huge energy beam from its mouth. It has total control over water as Perfect Chaos is able to flood Station Square with ease. It is the final boss in Sonic Adventure, where only Super Sonic has the power to take it down. In its Perfect form, Chaos was quickly able to shoot down Eggman's Egg Carrier 2, which was a failsafe in case Chaos rebelled. In Sonic X, Perfect Chaos looks more like the Loch Ness monster due to an increased "back" size and several new tentacles. Perfect Chaos also uses a few more powers, like absorbing projectiles like a sponge and then spitting them back at the attacker through its mouth, using its tentacles to attack (he is seen splitting skyscrapers in half with them), and creating crystal spires and an energy shield. He also controls water and, if you look closely before his battle with Super Sonic, his tongue is much longer than his enormous jaws. He can also breathe fire, which he uses to burn the Egg Carrier 2 to cinders. It should be noted that Perfect Chaos' energy beam has an uncanny resemblance to Godzilla's Atomic Ray and that Perfect Chaos himself looks like Godzilla's rival Biollante. Also the fact that it destroyed a city may have led Sonic Team to giving it resemblances to kaiju. It is said that Perfect Chaos is Chaos's negative super form. In the Sonic X comic book, in which it absorbed the positive energy of the emeralds to take down Eggman's mecha, Chaos's positive super form simply looked like an over sized version of Chaos 0 with the seven Emeralds in its forehead. Later in the Sonic X comics, Eggman used the Emeralds and three robots, one with water powers, one with wind powers, and one with solar energy, combined with Chaos 0 to form Perfect Chaos, but with a robotic armor on its central torso. It once more wreaked havoc on Station Square before being stopped by Super Sonic, who smashed the controller Eggman was using to control Chaos and the armor, but not before it promptly struck Eggman's hovercraft, sending it flying. Restored, Chaos then went back to Angel Island, and presumably merged back with the Master Emerald. Gallery Artwork File:Chaos 1.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos 2.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos 4.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos 6.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:ChaosZ.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' File:Chaos battle giant.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:Chaos.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Screenshots File:Chaos0.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:CH.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Sonic screen006.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos0-sa.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Sonic screen008.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos-dx.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos 1 unknown.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos2.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:ChaosDX.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Sonic-adventure-dx-3.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos 4.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Chaos 6.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Dx perfect.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Auton34.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:PChaos.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Fdfj.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Perfect chaos.jpg|''Sonic X'' File:Perfect Chaos2.jpg|''Sonic X'' File:094perfectchaos.jpg|''Sonic X File:Perfect Chaos MSATOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Category:Characters Category:Non-robotic characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Mature Category:Animals Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful